1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved skate body with an easy-to-replace brake block.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 7 of the drawings illustrates a conventional skate body 1 that is integrally formed and has a single color, which cannot attract buyers. A brake block 3 is attached by a bolt 2 and a nut 5 to a brake seat 4 located on a front end of the skate body 1. It was found that the bolt and nut engagement tends to loosen and/or rust after a period of time, which may lead to an accident.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an improved skate body that includes two body portions for providing a variety of combinations in colors and configurations. In addition, the skate body includes a brake block that can be removed easily and quickly when it is worn out, and a new one can be attached to the skate body easily and quickly.
A skate body in accordance with the present invention comprises a brake device mounted to a front end of the skate body. The skate body comprises a first body portion and a second body portion that are releasably secured together. The brake device includes a brake seat mounted to one of the first and second body portions and a brake block. The brake seat includes a resilient hook member and a rib formed on an inner wall thereof. The brake block includes an engaging groove releasably engaged with the rib of the brake seat and a retaining piece releasably engaged with the resilient hook member of the brake seat.
One of the first and second body portions includes a slot, and the brake seat includes an engaging piece for releasably engaging with the slot. The first body portion includes two lateral sides having a space therebetween. The first body portion further includes two ends each having a connecting portion formed thereon. Each connecting portion includes an opening, and the slot is defined in one of the connecting portions. The second body portion includes two lateral sides having a space in the front ends thereof for engaging with a portion of the brake seat. The second body portion includes two ends each having an inverted U-shape connecting portion formed thereon. Each connecting portion of the second body portion is integrally formed with an associated lateral side. An upper portion of each connecting portion is engaged in the opening of an associated connecting portion of the first body portion. Each connecting portion of the second body portion has a hole for connection with a boot. Each connecting portion of the first body portion has a plurality of holes for connection with a boot. The brake seat includes a slot that communicates, an interior of the brake seat with outside.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.